


Alpha and a Klutz

by PauPauG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauPauG/pseuds/PauPauG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek runs a elite protection company and is assigned to protect Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha and a Klutz

Derek walks up to a nice house and takes one deep breath before putting on his game face and smoothing out his tie, he knocks and waits for the door. The door swings open and he is faced with a large rifle between the eyes. Acting on impulse Derek manages to thrust the rifle away with a forceful kick and pulls it out of the man’s hand; he takes the gun from inside his jacket and puts the man in an arm lock with the barrel pressed to his back.

“Wait, I’m john.”

“What is your son’s full name?” Derek grunts not releasing the gun.

“Genim Stilinski, I am the one that called you. Now Derek if you don’t mind I am the Sherriff but I am older that you and my shoulder about to fall off so if you would be so kind as to release me.”

Derek releases him and holsters his gun, also retrieves the rifle and hands it back to the Sherriff. “I am very sorry sir; it is a reflex to get any gun out of my range.” Smoothing down his suit.

“At least I know you are very reliable.”

“Thank you. Sheriff”

“Derek please come in.”

The Sherriff leads him into the living room which has a young boy sitting in front of the TV with a headset on playing some FPS game.

“This is my son Stiles. Stiles. Stiles!”

He finally turns around and Derek is met with large doe eyes. A suddenly realization comes over the boy. “Oh hey dad, hi uhh sir. I didn’t hear the doorbell.

“Yea you also didn’t here Derek disarming me and putting me in a full shoulder lock at the door.” The Sherriff looks down at his son disappointingly.

“I wish I had seen that. Oh one second” he pulls the head set back on and says’ got to go Scott, dad got his butt kicked by my security.’

“Hi, I’m Stiles. So I guess you are my security?”

“My name is Derek Hale; once I am briefed I will decide what the best course of action is.” Derek said snapping back into professional mode.

“Well I am a witness, and dad thinks I need protection. The case is a month away.” Stiles says thinking that is enough clarification. Derek looks over to the sheriff who sighs and begins.

“Stiles, was going on his morning run when he saw a large group of men with large boxes full of guns. He saw 4 different trucks exchange weapons and briefcases of money. One saw him but he managed to run away. He ran to the station and told me everything. I pulled up picture of the 4 bosses thought to be using here as a tradeoff post and he identified the four heads of the mafia. They got busted at one of their meet ups but didn’t have any weapons that time they were simply planning the next drop off. With Stiles' testimony the 4 would go away for life. So far we’ve had one drive by trying to shoot him in the street and that is it.”

“That’s what I said” Stiles groaned.

“Alright based on that I think the attacks are going to escalate nearing the date. I want you on round clock watch. I will have my top 4 watch you as guards and their apprentices shadow you alongside in civilian clothes. I will join them and we will watch until the trial. If thing get bad near the trial I am willing to put you on house arrest for the week before it.”

“Thank you.” The Sherriff said “well I have to head to the station, stay as long as you’d like.”

Derek sat on the couch before speaking into his cuff. “This is alpha send in Beta, Luna, Arrow and Pup. Arms down.”

“What was that?” Stiles asked trying to hide his awe.

“I called in my top 4.”

“Why the nicknames?”

“Safety. Mostly they insisted on having code names and it made them happy”

_This is Luna and Beta on route_

“Cool. Do I get a nickname?”

_Arrow and Pup following_

“I usually don’t give my clients nicknames” Stiles eyes stopped shining and Derek’s heart dropped “but if something sticks then we might.

_Pack ETA 2 mins._

_“_ You guys are a pack?

“It’s like are team name officially we 5 are team one but pack for short.”

“Should I get the door?” Stiles asked “or will they kick it down

“They will let themselves in and no I told them it’s not an offensive visit.”

“Darn I wanted to see that.”

There was a sharp knock and then 4 sets of footsteps coming in.

“Hey guys this is Stiles. Stiles this is...”

“NO. Let me guess. Hmm I’m guessing you’re arrow because you have a cross bow on your thigh and you must be Pup.”

“Aww why am I Pup, guys I want a badass name not pup.” The blonde haired boy whined

“As I was saying Stiles this is Boyd, he is Beta.” Boyd took a step forward and offered firm handshake before stepping back in the perfect soldier stance

 “This is Erica or Luna.” A very attractive blonde girl stepped forward with the sex appeal basically seeping off her she shook Stiles hand and said “don’t even try it kid I’m taken by big guy right here” to which Stiles sassed back ‘don’t worry I don’t do girls ha-ha’

“Then we have Allison or Arrow.” A cute innocents looking girl with brown hair stepped forward and shook his hand her smile showed of her dimple

“Finally we have Isaac or Pup.” A boy with curly blondish hair stepped forward and shook his hand before getting distracted by the game console behind Stiles.

“DUDE IS THAT TITAN FALL?”

“YES you want to play?”

Isaac turned to give Derek his puppy eyes

“Isaac Lahey do not even try with those eyes.” Derek told him not making eye contact.

“I’m not doing them.”

Derek looked at him and was met with the full force puppy eyes, and the tilted head thing.

“Damn it Pup, fine you have first watch. No headset for you, you need to be on watch. Allison you switch in at 8. Boyd & Erica map out the house, Alison perimeter check. Isaac grab the case from my bike and bring it to me.”

Everyone began doing their job and Stiles had become Derek’s shadow. He was setting up motion trackers at every entrance and facial recognition cameras at the main entrances. He hooked up to cameras facing each side of the street and 3 along the back fence.

“You know you are the one person who hasn’t told me I ask too many questions. What are those?”

“Miniature flood lights, it is super bright and partially blinds someone momentarily or it will scare them off.”

“No but really most people get tired of me. What does that button do?”

“It switches them to infrared mode.”

“Hmm you’re cool guy, except for the brooding expressions.”

“Alright let’s go inside.”

“Cool I will make you guys lunch, you’ve been here for a few hours.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s Erica’s turn to cook at the office and it is kind of terrible.”

Suddenly a rock hit Derek in the middle of the chest “love you Erica but not your cooking.” Derek suddenly ducked and another one whizzed over his head.

“It’s scary how casual you guys are about your skills.”

“We are used to each other”

“Hey guys how do sloppy Joes sound?

“You can cook?” Boyd asks looked hopefully before he was flipped onto his back “babe I didn’t mean it like that.” Erica was sitting on his torso looking devilish. “I loved those fruitcake circle things from last week.

“THOSE WERE BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!”

“I love you.” Boyd said before he could mess it up anymore and pressed kiss to her cheek.

“Isn’t weird knowing you’re dating a girl who has literally unlimited ways to kill you.”

“She can’t kill me. She knows I wouldn’t fight and I’d just let her and she hates thinking she won because the other conceded.”

“Aright foods done.” Stiles called out

“ISAAC step away from the screen you will ruin your eyes.” Derek hollered back

“Stiles this is so good. You need to give Isaac the recipe… or Erica you know who ever” Boyd mumbled

“I can do one better.” Stiles opened up the oven and showed the two large trays full of meat. “I figured you guys eat more than most people and you can take some back with you guys to the office”

                “If things don’t work out I am totally marrying you.” Erica said stuffing her face in a totally un-lady like way.

                “Come on Argent eat like a man.” Boyd teased

Everyone looked over to see Allison eating with a fork and knife. She giggled them picked up the burger and took a huge bide, smiling when everyone saw the sauce explode on her.

                “Wait Argent, I thought she was Arrow?” Stiles asked

                “Her last name is Argent and Boyd was a marine for so long he just does it out of habit.” Isaac answered.

                “Alright thanks for the meal Stiles. Isaac you have dishes, I’m drying and Allison is putting them away. Boyd Erica run the perimeter and see how long it takes for the sensors to catch you.”

                “You guys not have to do the dishes, you are keeping me alive.”

                “Sorry already gave the order.” Derek said smiling and giving a wink.

After everyone finished the dishes Derek grabbed the controller and gave up after a minute because it was not accurate or something, he pulled a chain from his case that looked like a dog tag and gave it to Stiles. “If there is ever an emergency and I’m not around or something happens there is a hidden switch on the side flip in and I will come.”

                “Alright I have to leave. Pup you’re on watch, when Allison comes to relieve you do a perimeter search them tuck in. I am coming in at 1 am.” Derek left with a nod and drove off on his motorcycle.

At 1am.

                Derek let himself in and walked over to living room couch were Allison sat sharpening her arrows and Stiles slept.

                “What happened?”

                “Nothing why?”

                “I watched you sharpen them in the morning and you never smile when you to that.”

                “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

                “She has a crush on Scott.” Stiles mumbled flipping over to look at them.

                “Who’s Scott?”

                “My best friend.” Stiles answered

                “Background?”

                “Half Mexican or something.” Stiles answered

                “Not you, Allison.”

                “Clean, although lots of detention in high school and a few warnings from local enforcement.”

                “You did a background check on him?” Stiles asked

                “Necessary precautions.” Derek answered

                “Allison run the perimeter and go to sleep. You better call him tomorrow.”

                “How do you-“

                “Left pocket had a ripped paper on it an there is a pen next to you.”

She blushed before sheathing her arrows and running outside.

                “So did he come over?”

                “No we were playing when they switched watch and Allison continued playing for Isaac and kicked Scott’s ass. He demanded to see who beat him and we Skyped. I went to the bathroom and I came back to a very blushing Scott and a giggling Allison.”

                “He sounds like a good kid.”

_All clear, arrow tucking in._

“He is.”

                “Alright go to sleep.”

                “Night.”

_Home base this is alpha_

_Alpha we hear you_

_Set Beta a reminder to come in at 6 for shift change_

_Reminder set_

                “I will never get how cool that is.”

                “Go to sleep.”

 

Noon the next day

_Alpha calling all team, briefing in 10 minutes conference room B_

Derek drove to the local bakers to pick up the usual order of pastries for the briefing.

_Alpha this is beta, I am on watch_

_I will brief you later stay on assignment_

He grabbed the massive amounts of doughnuts and stuffed them in to his armored Camaro, before going back to pick up the containers of milk and coffee. He left the food for the interns to set up and waited for everyone to show up.

After a few minutes the room filled with 70 people plus the new interns

                “Okay first off introducing the interns for this quarter.”

                The interns presented themselves and then slinked off to some corner.

                “Weapons department anything new?”

                 “We designed slim virtually heat proof arrows for Argent since the fire last month melted hers together. And we are working on a paralyzing agent but it is in testing mode still.”

                “Good, technology department?”

                “I new software can analyze visual data and project 3 dimensional forms; also they can be used for training.”

                “Great I want team reports for those on missions, give them to the Vice and team 5 you have clean up today. Interns the Vice will tell you what you will be doing and I expect you realize he has almost the same authority as me. Danny wave your hand for the interns. Meeting over.

                 _Alpha we have a motion sensor picking up movement in the back forest_

_Pack let’s move. Allison Erica you check the area. Isaac get on the roof and call positions. Boyd you and me guard. MOVE._

Derek broke into a sprint to his car, its plates give him the ability to speed. Without any trouble from the law

_HOME BASE this is alpha tell the Sherriff we are in a code yellow._

He floored it and saw the house coming into view the girls jumped out of the car before Isaac could park and ran to the field. Isaac quickly scaled the roof and set up a long distance rifle. Derek parked in one motion not bothering to worry about the actual spot. Stepping into the house he did I quick check and saw the closest sensor war 200 yards away, still pulled Stiles and boys into Stiles room, the window was large enough for them to be able to escape and the only entrance was around the corner to the stairs so he would hear them coming.

                “Derek what is happening, Boyd all but broke my lungs when he pushed me to the floor.”

                “Sensors went off in the forest we needed to get you safe.”

                 _This is arrow, he have 7 armed shooters make that 10. I have gotten their photos to the base. Take them down or disarm?_

_Are they aggressive?_

_Guns raised, extra ammo attached_

_Pup, load a tranquilizer. Arrow Pup shoot as soon as I say go. They will scramble when it starts. Luna pick of the rouges. On my mark. Now!_

_“_ You’re fine they only sent 10, they probably don’t know you have security?”

                 _Pup, runner coming fast 200 yards north_

_Runner is down._

_ALPHA another wave is coming._

_“_ Boyd go out there, I’m taking him to the base.”

_Take them down, no prisoners. Move._

_“_ Stiles this is very important you have to do exactly as I say.”

                 _Alpha move cargo now!_

_Home base send teams 2 and 4 to Beta’s location... Frenzy and fire._

_Home base has sent team ETA 4 minutes_

“Stiles let’s move.”

Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar and pulled him alongside him shoving him in to the car and driving to the base, when they reached the corner they saw the two teams arriving. Derek nodded then drove off.

                 _Alpha Erica and Isaac are shot, not fatal_

_Pack pull out, cargo is secure. Teams 2 and 4 are on their way._

“Shit they got shot. It’s my fault. Derek are they okay. We have to go.”

                “They are fine and I am getting you to the base.”

_Pack is in motion, headed to hospital._

_  
_“Derek can I go see them it is my fault that they got shot.”

                “After we get the all clear I will take you.”

                “Okay” Stiles kept wringing his hands so Derek placed one over his to calm the shake

                “Stiles calm down, they are fine”

                “My dad he has to know.”

                “He knows.”

                “Where are we going?”

                “To our office. We are almost there.”

                When they reached the building Stiles missed the feeling of Derek’s hands on his. They walked quickly into the building and Derek let them to one of the safe rooms.

                “Oh no I can’t do this”

                “Do what?”

                “This room, I’m ADHD I can’t be in here for more than 5 minutes or I will go crazy.”

                “Don’t tell anyone but I have a Nintendo 64 in my office.”

                “Ohm yes pleases.”

                “Let’s go.”

                 _This is beta; beta and pup are with Mellissa, both stable._

                “Wait are they at the hospital with nurse McCall?”

                “Yes why?”

                “Watch this” Stiles picked up his phone and called someone “hey bro are you decent looking?

                 **What does that mean?**

 **“** It means are you dressed and showered and teeth brushed?

                 **Yea why?**

 **“** Go take your mom lunch now”

                 **This sounds like a horrible idea**

“Trust me, but spray that nice cologne you have not the other one.”

                 **Stiles just tell me**

                “No, if I am your best friend you will trust me and do as I say”

                 **Alright**

“Love you bro” then he hung up.

                “What was all that about?” Derek asked

                “Mellissa is Scott’s mom.”

                “Why would, oh Allison is, oh that makes okay. I get it now.”

                “Little slow there buddy.”

                “Alright what do you want to play?”

                “Mario kart.”

                “Dibs on YOSHI!”

                “Fine but I am first controller.”

                “Damn, fine.”

After playing a few rounds they ended up sitting on the desk and pushing into each other at each turn because trust me in helps

                 _Alpha teams 2 and 4 are done, all clear and what do we do with the tranquillized rouge_

_This is alpha solitary confinement 3 days_

_“_ Let’s finish this race and head to the hospital.” Derek told Stiles who nodded in agreement

They drove of this time at a legal pace and talking the whole time about who won the game. By the time they arrived at the hospital they were still complaining about cheating. Still in the parking lot a voice was heard

                “Stiles is that you?”

                “Oh god no” Stiles groaned “Derek please play along”

                “Oh my god Ethan is that you?”

                “Yea I haven’t seen you in forever.”

                “Yea I know.”

                “So are you introducing me or do I have to do it myself?”

                “Right. Derek this is Ethan my ex from high school. Ethan this is Derek my boyfriend.”

                Instantly Derek’s posture changed and he leaned in and wrapped one arm around Stiles and pulled them close

                “Hi Ethan how are you?”

                “Good, surprised Stiles caught such a hottie”

                “Well I think I caught the hot one but you know opinions.” Derek looked to Stiles and gave a warm smile.

                “Well I was just visiting Aiden he broke his arm the other day, stupid boy and that motorcycle.”

                “Well I will see you around, may stop in and see him if I have time”

                “Alright by Stiles, bye Derek.” He pulled Stiles in for an awkward hug and fist bumped Derek.

                After away a few steps Stiles spoke up “think he bought it?”

                “Not a chance he is still watching.”

                “promise to not break my arm off.”

                “Yes…”

                Stiles stretched an arm out and placed one hand under Derek’s shirt and onto his lower back; Derek pulled him in tighter and brushed his nose into Stiles neck.

                “Aright I think he bought it, he is in his car now.”

                “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

                “No problem I used to make my vice president Danny do it at the jungle all the time.”

                “Wait the jungle, as in the gay club the jungle?”

                “Yea I hated seeing my ex because he got some arm candy right after we broke up and Danny was my fake boyfriend until he moved.”

                “I just didn’t know you played for my team. Well not my team, but the team I play for.”

                “I assumed you knew, I’ve been out since junior year of high school so it’s been a while.”

                “Well he’s gone so if you want to you can let go now.”

                “Oh right,” wait is that “MELLISA!”

                “Derek, how are you the pack is in the farthest wing like usual.” Then she turned to Stiles “who is-“

                “She is Allison Argent, Scott’s new crush. She works for Derek and yes I did make him bring you lunch because she was here.” He finished with a smile and pulled Mellissa in for a hug.

                “Thanks” she kissed Stiles cheek and pulled away

                “I basically lived with Mellissa most of high school, like to the point of being a dependent on her taxes.”

                “Mellissa pack report if you don’t mind.”

                “Erica had a wide shot to the left arm, no bone damage. Isaac had a shot the lower thigh; bullet shattered and split the bone quite a bit. Cast is already on he can leave tomorrow morning; cast is off in 1 week. Team 2 was clear team 4 had one knife wound to the fore arm no arterials were hit clear to leave in a few hours.”

                “Thank you and Stilinski history report. He is my new client.”

                “No, Mellissa don’t bring the file.”

                “Mellissa never needs a file she knows everyone’s history like the back of her hand.”

                “Stiles here needs a file.”

                “Accident prone?” Derek asked

                “His record is 3 hospital visits in a week.”

                “Coordination?”

                “Passable.”

                “Physically impaired?

                “The balance of a 2 year old.”

                “MEEELIISSSAAA!” Stiles whined

                “I love you Stiles but you are injured way too much, I have to check on a patient but you know the way.”

                They walked over to the pack, Stiles still moping. “Come on Stiles, smile and I will buy you something from the vending... where is the vending machine?’

                Stiles burst into laughter and scared a few people; finally after he calmed down he said “I broke my toe a month ago.”

                “Okay but where is the machine?”

                “One way to break a toe is to have something roughly the weight of a refrigerator fall on it.”

                “I see, and to think I was going to buy you a kit Kat bar.”

                “I want one.”

                “Too bad you broke the machine.”

                “I didn’t mean it.”

                “Oh look there is Allison and who I am assuming to be Scott.”

                “Yea, who do we embarrass Scott or Allison?”

                “Definitely both, let’s go.”

Stiles slid up to Scott and wrapped an arm around him “hey Scotty boy”

Derek did the same except to Allison.

                “Derek I swear to god if you so much as speak.”

                “What? I was just going to ask you to induce me to this boy.”

                “Derek this is Scott, Scott this is Derek.”

                “Hello Scott did you know Allison has 10 weapons on her at all times.”

                “DEREK, no I don’t I have like 5.”

                “Really let’s count Allison. 1 foldable cross bow on your hip, 2 knives in each boot, the .45 in your waistband, one Swiss army knife in your pocket, the hidden blade on your left arm, the secret blade in your right heel, and that collapsible electric stick thing on your rib cage.”

                “Did you keep track of the Scott? She had 10 weapons, you know the best thing I only have one. Do you know why I only have one? It’s because I don’t need them to kill you if you so much as hurt one hair oh her head.”

                “DEREK HALE YOU NEED TO GO.” Allison barked while turning tomato red.

                “No I don’t, Scott do you want to know what I did to the boy that cheated on her?”

                “DEREK!”

                “Allison I am so sorry for Derek’s behavior let me fix it” Stiles stepped forward “it only seems fair that I make Scott just as embarrassed as you are now.”

                “Stiles, don’t.” Scott warned.

                “What are you going to do spray me with your asthma inhaler? Now Allison let me tell you something’s you should know about Scott. Hmmm. He cried in toy story 3 where the toys held hands before their impending doom. He used to think girls peed blue because of those pad commercials, his jaw line is uneven, he wet the bed until he was 7, one ear is slightly bigger than the other, he went thru his punk stage freshman year and started a band, he got a tattoo when he was piss drunk, he cried when his first crush kissed him on the cheek, he ate 4 cartons of ben and jerry’s after his first break up and worst of all he has never read harry potter. Oh and one time he got drunk and swam naked in his elderly neighbors pool.”

                Allison has in fits of laughter on the floor and Derek and Stiles excused themselves to see the pup and Erica.

                “Hey Isaac, do you hate me?”

                “What Stiles no, you didn’t shoot me.”

                “But you got shot because of me.”

                “It’s not my first injury.”

                “Why did you get a white cast?” Stiles asked

                “They were out of black.”

                “Can I decorate it?”

                “Sure kid”

                “You guys do realize you’re only like 3 years older than me?”

                “Force of habit.”

                “Hey Erica how to you feel?” Derek asked her

                “Like I got shoot in the arm.”

                “How do you really feel?”

                “Like a hot mess look at my hair, and I can’t even fix it.”

                “Erica I will do your hair!” Stiles jumped over and scooted her sideways to make enough room for him to sit on the bed.

                “Do you know how to do a braid?”

                “I can do much better, I used to have this crush on some girl, Lydia, and she always let me play with her hair so learned cool tricks just so we could hang out.”

                “Okay I have hair stuff in my purse.”

                Stiles set up shop and began fixing Lydia’s hair. Pulling little twigs out as he went.

                After a while Mellissa walked in and checked-in on Isaac “Isaac you need to go to sleep that pain killers will wear off in a while.”

                “Okay thanks Mellissa.” Isaac tried to turn on his side but the thing holding his cast in the air stopped him. “This sucks I’m a side sleeper”

                Stiles flagged Derek over and whispered instructions into his ear. Derek went over to where Isaac was laying and began rubbing his head. After a while Isaac fell asleep and Derek continues stroking for a while.

                When he went back to Erica she had an elaborate braided up do that looked really nice but really difficult.

                “And if you fold this here and cross the two they will stay in place even upside down and stuff.” Stiles finished and stood up to leave “Mellissa is going to come in soon and tell us to leave.”

                “Aright let’s tell Allison she is on guard since Boyd was up really late yesterday” Derek walked out and told her the two of them walked to Derek’s car.

                “Let’s head to your house now” Derek said while pulling the car in reverse. “Wait can’t it’s a scene still, do you have any relatives or somewhere you could stay.”

                “I have my own apartment, my uncle left it to me and no one knows it’s mine because it’s in his name.”

                “That will work tell me where to go”

                After driving for a while Derek reached over and put his hands over Stiles’.

                “Was I shaking again?”

                “No, I just felt like it.”

                “Okay, left turn here. Then turn right at the stop sign and we are there.”

                “Alright”

                After the got out of the car Derek placed cameras every few yards and motion guards at the door. He places some iron box at the door and clicks a green button. Suddenly the words armed appear the box.

                “Which one is your room?”

                “Um that one, nope that’s the bathroom, that one.”

                “I told you I have only been here when he gave it to me.”

                “Alright sleep it’s been a long day for you.”

                “But you haven’t slept either”

                “I will sleep later.”

                “I’m not sleeping unless you do.”

                “Damn it Stiles just sleep.”

                “Not unless you do.”

                “Fine, I will lay down but I won’t sleep.”

                “I will take what I can get.”

                They lie down and pull a blanket over them, “sorry I only have one.” Stiles mumbles.

                “It’s okay.”

                Stiles lays on his side and looks at Derek after contemplating for a minute he turns over and curls in. as inconspicuously as possible he tries to inch closer and closer.

                “Stiles what are you doing?”

                “You are really warm okay.”

                “How do you know?”

                “When I put my arm up your shirt by the hospital you were really hot.”

                “Oh, I really shouldn’t do this you are a client.” But he reaches over and pulls Stiles into be a little spoon

                “You mean you don’t cuddle with all your clients?”

                “Go to sleep.”

 1 week later

 

                 _Alpha its beta, family emergency I need a switch in_

_I hear you beta, ETA 5 minutes_

                Derek drove to Stiles apartment slightly above the speed limit, if Boyd called out it had to be something big. After arriving he lets himself in with a key and allows Boyd to leave.

                “Hey Derek, did you have lunch yet?” Stiles asked

                “I was about to get some when Boyd called”

                “Well I have some leftover lasagna that will go bad soon if someone doesn’t eat it.”

                “Well then I will grab the plates.”

                After eating the yummy meal Stiles’ phone rang.

                “What’s up pop?”

                 **Do you remember what I told you last night?**

“Yes, but if you want to tell me again just to be sure you can go ahead.” Stiles answered nervously

                 **The banquet is tonight remember.**

“No I clearly remember you said Saturday”

                 **Today is Saturday**

                “No it- oh it is, well I can just go stag.”

                 **Figures I gave you a week’s notice and you didn’t grab a date**

“Well I don’t see any one lining up to date someone in witness protection.”

                 **Be at the banquet by 9.**

“Alright later daddy-o” Stiles finished his drink and then his eyes lit up and he looked excitingly at Derek. “Hey Derek, do you own a suit?”

                “Is this your way of asking me on a date?”

                “Well I thought it was a friendly invitation since you don’t involve yourself with clients.”

                “I would love to go on a date.”

                “Really” Stiles all but leaped up and whisked away the food, “I need to see your suit so we can match”

                “I usually rent black tux, white undershirt and a black slim tie. Nothing to flashy for me.”

                “No Derek we are going shopping and we are getting you something other than black.”

                “Stiles the black works, if it’s not broken don’t fix it.”

                “I could invite Erica to come with us.”

                “Fine, let’s go. I’m driving.”

                “You know the pack is invited, they can go like under cover and stuff. I really want them to be there.”

                “I’ll let them know.” Derek got into the car and pushed a button on the dashboard.

                 _Pack, banquet at 9, and be ready to tango._

Stiles smiled widely and pushed the same button two seconds later and spoke in a horrible impression of Derek  _pack its alpha , black tie event, dress sharp._

 _“_ Stiles they won’t listen to you because it’s not my voice, but I already told them all that. And that button is for emergencies only.”

Stiles mumbled some very unladylike terms under his breath. After a short drive they arrived to a very nice looking suit store.

“Hello Mr. hale, it is nice to see you again.” The blonde attendant spoke to the two of them “hello, sir nice to meet you as well.” She directed her vision to Stiles.

“Hello Katie, we are looking for suits for the banquet tonight.”

“Same classic fit, YSL, slim carbon tie and the silk pocket square.” She rattled back from memory.

“Nope” Stiles interjected “we are getting him something new.” He finished assertively. Katie just looked over to Derek who simply nodded

“Nothing too flashy.” Then he waltzed over to the designated “boyfriend chair” and waited.

Katie and Stiles went around for a good hour before handing Derek two stacks of clothing and Stiles walked into the stall next to him.

“Try the gray ones on first” called out Katie

They both came out a few minutes later wearing matching gray jackets

 “Nope I don’t like it” Katie finally spoke “Derek stop brooding you still look fine.”

Stiles twisted around in the mirror and finally decided gray was not his color. “Try on the second one Derek”

Both boys returned to the stall and began to change again. Derek was already hesitant because his suit was some grayish color and had a colored tie. He stepped out to see Stiles standing there in a navy suit with a bow tie.

“It suits you.” Derek smirked cracking a smile

“The apocalypse is here Derek Hale made a pun.” Stiles waved his arms around and laughed before stepping in front of the large mirror. He fixed his bowtie and then pulled Derek over “I need to make sure we don’t clash.”

Derek stood next to him and strange, they worked well together.

“I like it.” Derek stated shifting his weight to the other leg and back. Derek went back into the stall and put on his normal attire, I need to grab something for Boyd and Isaac I will be right back” Derek walked over the fancy sock display and began to look. Stiles grabbed both stacks of clothes and went over to the counter.

“How much will this be?”

“Nothing, all of Derek’s suits are free. You are with him so yours is on the house.” Katie smiled then walked over to grab Stiles two of those suit carrying cases. Derek came back over and threw the socks into the bag.

“Katie I grabbed Isaacs and Boyd’s socks.” Then Derek waved goodbye to her and grabbed Stiles elbow to pull him towards the door. They got in the car as soon as they were going to pull out the radio cracked.

  _Its beta, mom broke her arm but she is fine now, do I resume_

_Beta keep an eye on her, you’re off for the day_

“Derek we should go get frozen yogurt.” Stiles tried doing Isaacs head tilt thing.

“Not even close kid, Isaac has you beat tenfold.” Derek pulled out and headed for the shop anyway.

“What is it Stiles I can see that you want to ask something.”

“How come she didn’t charge you?”

“Oh a few years ago there was a group of people coming in and stealing merchandise, we did their security and then they never charged the company since then.”

“Oh cool, you are pretty boring is she new your exact order ha-ha.”

“I know what a like.” Derek pulled up to the shop and Stiles eyes lit up at the sight of frozen yogurt.

“Yummy”

Derek opened the door for Stiles and then they went to grab their food. Stiles had chocolate and Nutella yogurt with basically every chocolate and candy option on top, Derek went for pomegranate flavor with fruit and gummy bears.

“You have a sweet tooth huh der.”

“Coming from the guy with Chocolate Mountain on his cup.” Derek laughed and took Stiles’ cup and placed it on the scale, he paid for both and grabbed the small table in the corner.

“You are really different when you’re off duty.” Stiles thought out loud.

“I am on duty”

“No you are more relaxed.”

“Two exits, one rear door, two workers one in the back, 4 windows and 3 alarms.” Derek rattled of finishing with a smirk and a scoop of Stiles yogurt.

“Show off” Stiles mumbled shoving a huge mouth full into his mouth.

Half way thru the yogurts Derek’s hand ended up on Stiles thigh and of course Stiles stuttered half way through the sentence he was saying when he felt the hand.

“Have you noticed 70% of us hanging out is when we are eating or waiting for food.” Stiles noted scraping at his cup to get the last bit out.

“We like food” Derek smiled taking the empty cups in one hand and Stiles hand in the other “let’s go?”

“Yea” as they stood to leave Derek quickly whispered ETHAN 3 O’CLOCK, stiles obviously looked everywhere but 3 o’clock and then met Ethan’s face.

“Hey it was Ethan right?” Derek smiled

“Yea, Derek right?” Derek simply nodded

“Yea sorry I really would stay but we have to go get ready for the banquet.” Stiles smiled tightly, squeezing Derek’s hand slightly.

“Yea I’m going to that to remember I got a job at the garage that is a sponsor. I have to go, Aiden is acting like his broken arm left him unable to move and he is moaning about frozen yogurt.”

“See you around” Derek replied nodding once more and opening the door for Stiles.

After they got to Stiles apartment Stiles unbuckled his seat and said “see you at the banquet”

“Um no, it is 4 which means the girls are already getting ready, I gave Boyd the day and Isaac is still in his cast. I stay with you.”

“Fine but I have to warn you my shower singing in horrible.” Stiles laughed and went up the steps only tripping twice on the way.

Stiles had been in the shower for 20 minutes already and Derek really had to pee “Stiles hurry up I have to pee and this is your only bathroom.”

“Dude I am still shampooing it will be a while. You can come in I have a shower curtain.”

“Are you sure.”

“Yea, unless you want you wait another 20 minutes. Actually I’m manscaping so make that 40 minutes. Shit why did I say that.”

“Alright I’m coming in.”

Derek was mid pee when a wet hand touched the back of his neck “oh shit it’s you, can you hand me that loofa next to the sink.”

“You mean the one next to the star wars toothbrush.”

“Hey Chewbacca is amazing and give me my damn loofa.”

Derek handed Stiles the loofa and flushed, hearing a satisfactory yelp from Stiles from the sudden hot water. Literally an eternity later Stiles came out and threw an extra towel at Derek.

“Your turn buddy”

“Are you sure I can just change.”

“I have extra stuff for you its fine.”

“Alright hanks” Derek took the fluffy towel and hopped in the shower. A few minutes later he finished and wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out to ask Stiles where the extra underwear was.

When he stepped out eh saw a naked Stiles dancing to blink 182 while styling his hair. Stiles saw the motion and turned to see Derek instantly he threw his hands over his crotch and looked for his towel.

“Oh shit sorry, you were in there for like 30 seconds I thought you would be longer.”

“I take normal 5 minute shows I just wanted to know if you had extra boxers”

By this time Stiles had wrapped a towel around himself and went to his drawer, he pulled out a new pack of very colorful briefs. “Nope I’m a briefs guy”

“I’m just glad you’re not a jock strap guy.” Derek took the underwear and returned to the bathroom.

He came back out and stepped beside Stiles so he could use the mirror to style his hair, taking some wax he styled in too look relaxed but nice, Stiles hair somehow defied gravity.

The both turned to start getting dressed stiles blushed before muttering “locker room rules” and getting dressed he turned to glimpse at Derek but was struck by his bare torso “holy shit”

“What?” Derek asked clearly not noticing how stiles eyes were racking his body

“You are ripped.”

“Security keeps me in shape.”

“I can see that.”

Derek finished getting dressed and found his tie; he struggled with it for a while until Stiles noticed.

“Do you not know how to tie a tie?”

“Katie usually does it for me and I slip it on.”

“Come here” Stiles grabbed the tie and placed it on Derek’s shoulders getting the length just right

“You have really nice eyes.” Derek observed counting “and nice eyelashes”

Stiles looked up only slightly to meet his eyes, Derek lifted his thumb to stiles cheek “eyelash” he whispered.

“I really hope you don’t do this to all your clients...” Stiles finally spoke inhaling sharply when Derek’s thumb swiped his cheek.

“Trust me I don’t.” Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes; Stiles snapped back and started doing his tie.

“There you go; it’s not too tight is it.”

“No it’s perfect.” Derek smiled warmly

Stiles finished tying his own bowtie and they left to the banquet, this time Derek’s hand went to stiles as they pulled out of the lot.

_Pack what is your ETA_

_Beta and Luna 8 mins_

_Arrow 10 mins_

_Arrow do I pick you up_

_No thanks alpha I have a date_

_Rally at main entrance wait for my arrival._

Derek drove to the banquet it was not too far away but still long enough for Stiles to get bored. “Derek I’m bored”

                “It’s been 5 minutes”

                “ADHD remember”

                “Fine let’s talk.”

                “Okay. Why did you go into security?”

                “I wanted to help but military life wasn’t my thing, and I like keeping people safe.”

                “You know the law enforcement is a great way to go.”

                “Too many people to get in your way.”

                “Right fight the system.”

                “So what do you do?”

                “I am a writer.”

                “What do you have published?”

                “ 3 young adult novels one about a dystopian society, one about a girl who finds a book on her own life and one where a boy  meets death and tries to befriend her.”

                “So death is a girl?”

                “In my book it is”

                “Oh cool”

                “I have a new idea for a novel that I’m writing.”

                “What’s it about?”

                “It’s as secret.”

                “Okay you will tell me later anyway.”

                “No I won’t”

                “Yes you will, and look at that we have arrived.”

                The two park into a space between two cars, Allison and Scott step out of one and Boyd and Erica out of the other. They pair up and walk into the event, after some boring speeches thanking different people they begin the dance it is fun and fast moving but chilled enough for the older people to jump in.

                “Alright pack lets tango, stay alert.”

                After dancing for an entire hour the music changes to a slower tempo, everyone pairs off and Derek extends a hand out to Stiles who cautiously takes it. Not needing to ask for positions Stiles finds himself falling into Derek while wrapping his hands around his neck meanwhile Derek pulls him close from his waist. They begin swaying and stiles tucks his chin in and rests his head on Derek’s chest, Derek places his chin on stiles head and they continue to rotate for a while. After a few songs stiles leans back again and meets Derek’s eyes he opens his mouth and whispers “my book is about a secret agent named Hale.” Derek smiles and leans down going in for a kiss millimeters away there is a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking. Derek takes Stiles to the floor and pulls out his ankle gun. The pack is there all with weapons at the ready, a few seconds later a man staggers up clearly drunk and bleeding from his hand.

                The MC takes the stage “sorry about that folks just a little mishap, no need to worry.” Shooting a pointed look at the people with loaded weapons.

                “I hate Greenburg.” Stiles spits out taking Derek’s extended and whipping the dirt of his suit.

                “Who is that and why?”  By now the music is back on and they resumed dancing.

                “He is a deputy and a slight drunk, he was the one who broke that window.”

                “Why do you hate him?”

                “Because he interrupted something.” Stiles finished blushing and looking to the floor.

                Derek laughed and used his hand to tilt Stiles chin up, Stiles meets Derek’s eyes and inhales, and “maybe he paused it for dramatic effect?” Derek laughed out before leaning in and placing a kiss onto Stiles lips. Stiles closes his eyes and uses the arms around Derek’s neck for leverage and pulls him in closer.

                 _Sheriff on the way_

Derek pulls away quickly and drags stiles to the punch table, he gets them each a drink and waits for the sheriff, Stiles looks like he is about to ask but Derek simply shakes his head no.

                “There you are stiles.” The sheriff weaves around a few people before reaching them.

                “Hey dad. You may want to talk to Greenburg about public intoxication.”

                “I know I called him a taxi and he is gone. Nice to see you Derek.” The sheriff finishes looking toward Derek.

                “Well thank you for the invitation.”

                “Why aren’t you dancing?”

                “Allison had a date here and Boyd and Erica haven’t had a date in a while plus I have one on bed rest until Tuesday.”

                “Nonsense you can be working all the time. Stiles I can’t believe you didn’t tell him he could bring a date, I’m sure the ladies are dying to snatch him up.”

                “Ha-ha, dad Derek doesn’t like ladies.” Stiles burst into laughter at the sheriff’s expression

                “Sorry Derek, I shouldn’t assume I mean look at my son.”

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” stiles asks slightly offended

                “No worries sheriff no hard feelings”

                “Derek would you like to dance with stiles I’m sure he was being very inconsiderate and made you stand here all day/”

                “daaaddd” stiles whined

                “I will take that offer I don’t want stiles here to think he is a bad host. Nice seeing you and you may want to tape off the window to prevent more injuries.”

                “Oh right that is what I came in here to do. Bye boys.”

                The two danced for a little while longer then they decided to tuck in for the night. On their way to the car Erica came out and met them.

                “I’m assuming you’re on watch tonight?” she said with a smirk

                “Yes now go dance with Boyd before I make you guys come in super early tomorrow.”

                “Alright night Der, Night Stiles” she went back inside and started dancing with Bod again.

                On their way home stiles could not stop smiling.

                “Why are you so happy?”

                “Tonight gave me lots of ideas for my book.”

                “Just promise me one thing”

                “What?”

                “Don’t kill me at the end.”

Stiles simply laughed and slid over close to Derek resting his head on his shoulder. Stiles ended up drifting off to sleep in the car and woke up to find himself in his own bed being half squished by a rather large man.

            The next day stiles woke to Derek switching with Isaac.

            “Derek where are you going?” stiles asked stretching and flipping over

            “I have a meeting and I’ll be gone until tomorrow night. Don’t worry the pack is staying to be on guard.”

            “Okay. When is Erica on watch?”

            “She is doing tonight why?”

            “Cause I want to talk to her about my book and I trust her to keep a secret plus you can’t tempt her or break her.”

            “Why don’t you talk to me about it?”

            “Because you are in it.” Stiles dove under the covers to hide his embarrassment.

            “Ugh fine I’ll tell her to come in early so you guys ca talk.” he grumbled

            “Isaac can you grab the batteries for the Xbox they are in the kitchen.” Stiles poked his head out to look at Isaac.

            “Yes sure I got it.” Isaac walked out of the room

            “You have legs. Why send him?” Derek asked.

            Stiles got out of bed and walked over to Derek, “so I can do this.” He stretched up and kissed Derek. Derek pulled stiles in closer.

            “I CANT FIND THE BATTERRIES!” Isaac called out

            “In the cupboards.” Stiles yelled

“Wild goose hunt?” said Derek.

            “Complete.” Stiles laughed and went in for another kiss.

            “I couldn’t fin- ahhh IF YOU WANTED ALONE TIME YOU COULDHAVE SAID.”

            “Go play Xbox.” Derek half ordered. Before reaching for stiles ass.

            “Wait till I’m out of the room at least.” Isaac groaned before slamming the door.

            “Why are you so grabby today? Not that I am complaining.”

            “Cause you’re going to be gone.”

            “It’s like two days.”

            “Shut up. And kiss me.”

            And Derek was more than happy to do as told. After a few minutes Derek pulled away and left his hand in stiles hair. “I have to go or I’ll miss my flight.”

            “Ugh fine, around when will you be back?”

            “I should be in tomorrow at nine.”

            “Can the pack teach me self-defense while you’re gone?”

            “Yes but no guns.”

            “But I wan-“

            “I will teach you that.” Derek pressed his lips to stiles on last tine and finally released his hold. “See you soon.”

            “Okay.” Stiles nuzzled his neck quickly then left him a love bite.

            “Stiles! I have a meeting.”

            “They can deal with it.” Stiles laughed them walked into the living room to join Isaac.

            After Derek had left stiles played video games with Isaac then got bored and decided to start learning right then and there. The whole afternoon stiles was being flipped onto his back until he finally managed to flip Isaac once. Erica came and taught stiles vital placed to hit. Then stiles pulled her to the kitchen table so they could talk about his book.

            “So what do you think good idea or horrible?”

            “I think it’s amazing just write your female characters a little bit stronger.”

            “Okay so character development, a better title and anything else?”

            “I think you’re fine.” 

            _Arrow switching shift 10 minutes_

“Would it be bad if I called Scott to come over?”

            “Tell him to get here in 20 and ill fix Allison up.”

            _Arrow can you come in right now_

            _Sure thing Luna_

            “Hey Scott Isaac got a new game for the Xbox and is coming in in twenty minutes can you be here?”

            “Sure thing my shift just ended at the vets and I’ll just shower and head over.”

            “Cool.”

 

            A few minutes later there was a knock. “Hey it’s me I’m coming in.”

            “Hey Allison.”

            “Hey Erica why did you need me to come in?”

            “I got this new makeup I want to try out on you. My eyes aren’t the right shape for it but yours are.”

            “Really you called me in for makeup.”

            “Pleaseeee”

            “Fine. Just be quick and you owe me takeout.”

            Erica dolled up Allison then stiles came in and did Allison’s hair.

            “Hey if she gets to do your makeup I get to do hair.”

            They finished doling her up and then the door alarm went off. Erica pushed stiles down under her and grabbed her knife and Allison had an arrow notched and aimed at the door. Then in walked Scott who looked like a deer in headlights.

            “Don’t shoot!” he yelled and fell to the floor.

            “Kid we gave you an alarm code why didn’t you use it.”

            “I forgot I’m not used to him being under secret service.” Scott got back up and walked over to the gang. Erica put away her knife and helped stiles up. Meanwhile Allison sheathed her arrow.

            “You have to be more careful Scott I could have shot you.” Allison told Scott walking up to meet him.

            “Sorry I forgot. Would you really shoot me?”

            “Only if you tried to kill stiles.” Alison smiled and showed her dimple.

            “Eyy robin hood. You and Scott are going on a date.” Stiles declared.

            “I’m guarding you I can’t.”

            “What if he doubles?” Scott asked

            “Derek’s gone till tomorrow night.” Stiles answered

            “I didn’t say with Derek.”

            “Erica will you go on a date with me?” stiles kneeled before her and extended an arm out

            “Eh why not.” Erica responded

            “What do you guys want?” stiles asked

            “Pizza” Allison and Scott answered simultaneously.

            “Pizza it is.” Erica confirmed

            “I only have 2 door car so who else is driving?”

            “I drive a motorcycle. I doubt you want to go on it.” Scott looked to Allison.

            “If you have an extra helmet I’m down.”

            “Alright so pizza at the place off main and 3rd.” stiles decided and they left and Erica and stiles just happened to get up to the bathroom at the same time and ever so casually left Allison and Scott alone for 20 minutes.

            After Scott paid for everyone, much to stiles distaste they returned home.

            “I just had a breakthrough on my writer’s block I need to work please stay quiet in here while I work.” Stiles excused himself to work in his room and stayed in there until Boyd came in at 5 to relive Allison from watch.

            “Stiles its 5 they told me you had been in here since dinner you need to eat and sleep.” Boyd walked in to see stiles still typing away.

“I will sleep as soon as I finish this chapter I swear.”

“Stiles. Bed now.” Boyd ordered pulling the chair way from the desktop.

“Just let me re write this one par-“

“Do you want Derek to comeback with you looking like you haven’t slept since he left?”

“Fine. Fine. I’m saving it and I’ll go.”

Stiles saved his work and locked his computer. Before throwing himself under the covers. Boyd went over to make sure he closed his work and looked at the screen.

“You have the 6 step multi encryption security software?”

“Yeah my dad caught some hacker named Danny trying to clear his own rap sheet up but he got blocked and traced on the last firewall because he input a wrong command and he came in and made a plea deal to re do the entire sheriff security system if he got off. So I had it put my computer also.”

“Derek will love this ha-ha.”

“What why.”

“That hacker Danny is his best friend and vice president of hale security.”

“No way.”

“Yeah Danny does all the tech stuff and Derek does most of the physical security.”

“That is amazing.”

“Okay now go to sleep and you are not coming out until Isaac comes in for change okay.”                       

 After he fell asleep he woke up to his computer alarm going off.

Isaac just looked terrified.

“Isaac what the hell.”

“Derek said he would give me a week of pack duties if I found out stuff about your book…”

“Is that so?”

“Don’t be mad.”

“Oh I’m not mad at you.”

Stiles reached for his phone and texted Derek

_Derek guess what_

**Stiles in a meeting**

_And alarm just went off_

**What alarm are you okay.**

_My computer alarm a certain pup tried to hack into it_

**Wait Isaac couldn’t hack your pc.**

No. Danny did its security

**Shit. Sorry I just wanted to know.**

_Nope sorry is not going to cut it mister_

**Stiles**

**Are you really mad/**

**Stiles really I promise I won’t do it again**

**Look you don’t have to tell me anything**

**Shit I’m so sorry**

**Stiles I’m coming early I’ll be there at 5**

The rest of the day was uneventful stiles kept writing and Isaac played Xbox.

Later that day the door sensor went off so Isaac went to go check who was coming, he saw it was Derek and opened it for him. “Dude you’re in the dog house.” He let out a whistle and left.

Derek walked into stiles room “I come baring gifts.” Derek laid the bags out on the bed and pulled out boxes of Thai takeout, soda, cupcakes and a small present box. “Stiles come here please.”

Stiles silently saved and shut down his computer. He went over to where Derek was sitting and sat near him.

“Why are you so mad? I just want to know.”

“I’m mad because you tried to go around me you tried to have Isaac hack my computer. You should have just waited I didn’t even tell me dad until the day my first book published. I like secrets that’s why I print under a persona, that’s why no one knows what it’s about. I told you more than anyone.” Stiles sighed “I honestly don’t know why I’m so mad.”

“You have all the right to be mad I completely over stepped my boundaries, I should never try and do something like this. I am so sorry.” Derek reached out and pulled stiles in. “your pad Thai is getting cold.”

“There better be about twelve pot stickers in there.”

They ate and finished all of the food. Finally stiles noticed the small present.

“Derek you fine I don’t need an apology gift.”

“Just open it.”

Stiles opened the box and inside was a small black leather pouch. He reached inside and pulled out a pair of silver colored bangles. They were about 2 centimeters thick and went ¾ of the way around. Stiles picked up a bracelet and noticed a small engraving on the front, it was three swirls all connected. Stiles looked up to Derek with a smile.

“Stiles will you be my boyfriend?”

“On one condition I get a nickname.”

“Deal.” Derek laughed and pulled stiles in for a deep passionate kiss.

After their cuddle time stiles rolled out of bed and into the shower. While he was in there he heard a knock on the door. Derek walked in and decided to join stiles.

Derek pressed up against him “this would be a lot better if your shower was bigger than a microwave.”

“Don’t hate the bachelor pad.”

“I would like it if we could shower without stepping on each other” he tilted his head back and barked out a laugh.

“Like your shower is any bigger.”

“I own a large and successful private company; you really want to compare houses.”

“I have a better car.”

“That blue piec-“

Stiles did a sharp turn where he stood. “No hating on betty she is mine.”

“Well betty can barely hit 40 on a good day.”

“Shut up mister super cool custom motorcycle and partially illegally altered sports car.”

“Ha-ha you love my car.”

“Yea but does she have a name.”

“Of course her name is uhh Victoria.”

“Liar. Come on the waters getting cold.” Stiles turned the tap off and stepped out.

“Get dressed I’m taking you somewhere.” Derek walked out and walked into stiles closet. “Do you have anything that might fit me?”

“Umm, a tank top maybe and basketball shorts.”

“It’ll do until I get to the house.”

“Alright, here.” Stiles handed Derek some clothes and turned to get his own. When he looked back Derek was pulling on the tank top. “Ha-ha you look like a ballerina. Those are way too tight.”

“Shut up and let’s go.”

Derek led them to his car.

_Pack rally at the den_

They drove off to an unknown location. The houses started getting nicer and nicer; they pulled up to a large black gate with a key pad. Derek put in a code and the doors opened up. The long drive way eventually branched off into two lanes.

“The one on the right leads to Danny’s house and mine is on the left. We split this property.”

“That’s awesome it’s like living with your best friend.”

“Yea but we are far enough that we don’t get bored or annoyed of one another.”

“That is like perfect.”

“Yea here is my house.”

They pulled up to a large white modern house with lots of black metal framing and square edges. It was very modern and had the cool vibe to it that suited Derek to a tee.

“Your house looks like it should be on the cover of some modern art catalog.”

“Yea its functional I like clean edges and things so it works.”

“It defiantly works.”

“Come on I’ll show you inside.”

“Okay.”

Derek took stiles by the hand and led him to the front door. When they stepped on the mat a small screen popped out.

“Derek hale and guest.”

“Identity confirmed. Derek hale please say password.”

“Alpha beta omega.”

“Password accepted. Welcome.”

The door opened and stiles was met with an even more amazing interior, the walls were white and all the furniture was black, the entire room matched and the splashes of cool metal pulled it all together.

Derek walked over to a panel on the wall and pushed a button.

“Jarvis is Danny home?”

“Danny the great is home.” The machine answered

“Did you just talk to Jarvis?” Stiles looked shocked.

“No Danny created a program better than Siri and named it Jarvis to be funny.”

“That is super cool.”

“Jarvis send message to Danny.”

“Please say message.”

“Come over now. End message.”

“Message sent.”

“Dude you are like iron man.”

“Actually Danny is the creator and as best friend I get all the perks.”

“I guess that makes you Potts.”

“No.”

“Ha you are totally pots.”

“Message from Danny. Do you accept?” Said the Jarvis

“Yes.”

“Give me 2 minutes.”

“Thank you Jarvis.” Stiles said barley suppressing his excitement.

“You’re welcome guest of Derek’s.”

“Derek can I get a cool name so Jarvis can call me by my name.”

“Sure. Jarvis new profile please.”

“Creating new profile. State name.”

“Stiles Stilinski.”

“Say title.” Jarvis asked

“Stiles.”

“Will stiles have security clearance?”

“Security clearance level 2.”

“Stiles security clearance level two, please give vocal password.”

“Betty the Jeep.”

“Profile complete.”

“That was awesome what was the whole security clearance stuff.”

“Well I am well off and I have put a lot of people in jail and protected witnesses to put others away. I have enemies and even friends can be paid off.”

“I see so what does security level 2 mean?”

“It means you can enter the house and go into my room and go into the training room. The only places you can’t go are the vault and the weapons room.”

“And level 1?”

“You can only go into the house but not my room or the garage or anywhere else.

“Any level 3 is everywhere right.”

“Yup.”

Jarvis spoke “Danny is entering.”

Derek walked back the front and met Danny.

“Hey bro what’s up are you still watching the cl-“

“Stiles”

“Wait you said I didn’t have a nick name.”

“You’ve had one for a while actually” Derek admitted

“And why wasn’t I told.”

“I was waiting for the pack to get here.”

“Is this a bad time I can go.” Danny asked

“No stiles is getting the initiation.”

“Ooo I have to see that.” Danny answered with a knowing laugh.

“What initiation?”

“You’ll see” Derek answered pulling stiles in front of him so he could rest on his shoulder. “Danny how long have you been with that guy.”

“Around 3 months do you think we should do them both?”

“Might as well. It will be less clean up. Do you think he is it?”

“Yea I really like this one.”

“It’s your call.” Derek replied

“Aright all call him in.” Danny whipped out his phone and made a call.

            _Hey babe can you come to my house but take the left lane instead of the one to mine okay._

_…_

_Okay see you in ten, bye_

“Okay he is coming is the pack on the way?”

Like clockwork the slamming of doors was heard

“Isaac, Erica, Allison and Boyd have arrived.” Jarvis rang out.

The door opened and the pack came in.

After every one said hello, they waited in the living room for Danny’s boyfriend to arrive.

After a while Jarvis spoke “Ethan is requesting permission to enter.”

“Permission granted” Danny said while getting up to go to the door.

“Wait” said stiles looking to Derek “you don’t think it could be”

“I don’t know I’ve never met him I’ve been busy with duty I’ve only heard him.”

“Pshh what are the odds. It probably isn’t him.” Stiles said nervously

Derek picked up on his nerves and took his hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Hey guys this is Ethan my boyfriend.” Danny walked in with none other than the same Ethan as before “Ethan this is-“

“Derek right and hey stiles.”

“You know them” Danny asked shocked

“Um yea I’ve ran into Derek a few times when he was with stiles and stiles is sort of my ex.”

“Oh” Danny said slightly alarmed

“Yea we dated in high school, don’t worry we ended mutually don’t worry.” Stiles said.  
“Oh well you know them so this is Allison, Isaac, Boyd and Erica.” Danny presented everyone.

“Alright” Derek stood up “pack we are having the initiations for both stiles and Ethan tonight.”

Everyone jumped up in excitement.

“What kind of initiation.” Asked Ethan sounding slightly scared.

“Oh it will be fun.” Danny promised.

“Alright pack let’s move.” Ordered Derek. “Pup, arrow and Luna you have Ethan. Beta you’re with me and tech we take stiles. On my count. One. Two. Three go.”

Stiles world turned black he had been covered in a black hood. And flipped so he was on someone’s shoulder. “Who is caring me?” stiles asked and no one answered.

“Where are we going?” questioned Ethan who sounded slightly muffled.

“Jarvis. Training simulation number 3.” Derek spoke slightly to the left of stiles.

“Training room prepped. How many participants.”

“8”

“Training for 8 prepared.”

They split into two rooms and stiles was unmasked. Boyd threw a pile of black clothes to stiles. It was black pants, a black turtle neck, a beanie and sneakers. The rest of his team suited up as well.

Derek pulled down a panel from the wall and out popped 4 identical rifles with a red stripe on the handle. He threw one to Danny and Boyd who caught it gracefully. Then he tossed another to stiles who managed to touch the handle but miss and sent clattering to the floor.

“Sorry” he scooped it up “but I can’t shoot.”

“I know that’s why I couldn’t take you until this happened. Don’t worry they are loaded with paintballs.”

“Okay what do we do?”

“There is an obstacle course we have to complete together. And we all must make it to the end.”

“But I have the coordination of a drunken person on happy pills.” Stiles whined

“It’s not all about physical abilities.”

Jarvis spoke again “mission begins in 5 minutes.”

“There are two parts to this mission. First the obstacle course then there is a second part that has to do with shooting and brains.” Danny explained

“Okay obstacle course I can do that.” Stiles pumped him up “I think I can at least.”

“Here is the thing. Every person has a weakness and it is your team’s job to cover for it.” Derek began to explain. “Mine is water, Danny sucks at climbing and Boyd is bad at footwork. Your biggest issue is balance. We have to figure out a way to cover for each other in order to continue.”

“How are we fixing my balance?”

“We have to cross that bridge when we get there.” Boyd answered. “For now let’s check our guns.”

“Okay stiles turn the safety on and try the trigger. If it’s too tight or loose we can fix it.” Derek told him

“Huh. Yea check the trigger.” Stiles snapped back and looked at his gun. He pointed in at nowhere in particular and shot it. It hit Derek on the thigh.

“Stiles! I said turn the safety on.”

“Sorry I was thinking about the course.”

“Fine I have to change now.”

“Sorry again.”

Derek changed his pants quickly and turned to the exit.

“Jarvis start in 60 seconds.” Derek spoke to the intercom

“Mission will begin in 60 seconds.” Jarvis rang out

“Let’s do this.” Boyd smiled and pulled his beanie on.

“Mission will begin in 30 seconds.”

“Good luck.” Derek looked to stiles and quickly pecked his lips.

“Mission begins in 3 seconds. 2 seconds. 1 second.”

The door slid open

“Aright let’s move” called out Danny

Everyone broke into a sprint and ran until they reached a sign that said Obstacle one. They walked to see a long set of monkey bars. They were normal except they were 10 feet in the air.

“Well this is my challenge.” Danny looked up and let out a whistle “I can make it maybe 5 bars”

“What if you didn’t to the bars?” Stiles questioned.

“Everyone has to cross in order to complete the mission.” Derek answered.

“Here I have an idea. Danny get on my shoulders.”

“How will that help?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay okay.” Danny climbed on and sat on stiles shoulders.

“Okay now Boyd and Derek squat and put me on your shoulders. One on each side.”

“Okay” Derek lined up with Boyd. “Down and lift in on two three”-

“You guys are heavier than you look” Derek grunted

“Okay Danny where does the bar hit you.” Stiles asked

“Around my chest.”

“Okay pull yourself up and sit on top of the bars. Once you’re on there help me up and we can crawl across the top.”

“Shit that is actually smart.” Boyd exclaimed.

“Yea thanks always the tone of surprise.” Stiles retorted

Once they crawled across Boyd and Derek actually used the monkey bars as they were supposed to. They came across their next obstacle a pool that was tinted black. It was only about 20 feet across.

“And this is mine.”

“Boyd can you swim.” Stiles asked

“Did you forget I was a marine?”

“Oh yea check how deep it is.”

Boyd dived in and came back up. “At least 20 feet.”

“Okay and Derek can’t swim. Let me think…” stiles passed for a few seconds. “I have it. This will only work if Danny can swim.”

“I can.” He answered

“Okay Boyd go in and stay near the edge. Then Danny go in and swim out until you can’t touch his fingertips. And I will do the same. Derek you will cross using us as a bridge. With one hand on us you can just glide over okay.”

“alright.” Derek swallowed loudly and waited for everyone to get ready.

“Okay Derek jump in but hold on the edge.” Stiles ordered. Derek did as told. Once he was in he crossed all the way towards stiles they were about a foot short. “Okay Derek I need you to throw yourself to the edge and hold on then we will swim across and pull you out.”

“Okay. It’s only a foot maybe 2 I can do this.”

“Okay Boyd and Danny go and swim to the edge and get ready to pull him out when he reaches the edge.”

Danny and Boyd got out and stood near the edge.

“Alright ready Derek just throw your body and you will make it”

“Okay. One two three” Derek threw himself and his finger reached the edge but since they were wet he slipped of and plummeted. Stiles dove under and searched for him. He manages to get an arm around what felt like his neck so he pulled him up. Derek broke to the surface but with the struggle they were near the middle again.

“Derek. Stop!”

Derek stopped flailing and looked at stiles

“I will keep you up but I need you to stop flailing. Trust me I will swim us over the edge and they will pull you up.”

Stiles swam to the edge with one arm and pulled Derek up so they could reach his armpits. They grabbed on to him and pulled him out. Derek kept trying to catch his breath. Stiles pulled him out and couldn’t breathe either; pulling 200 pound dead weight is hard.

“Stiles.” Panted Derek “thank you.”

“No problem.” Stiles looked up and smiled

Derek kissed him “you saved me”

“Actually Jarvis would have drained the pool if your heart rate dropped.” Danny answered

“If it means I get thank you kisses I saved him.” Stiles laughed out kissing him once more

“Come on Romeos we have two left and it will be mine or stiles.

“Alright let’s go.” Derek pulled stiles along and they faced their third obstacle.

The third obstacle was a series of angled platforms, each was angled differently but they were a foot apart.

“Well this is defiantly mine.” Boys looked at them and started stretching his foot.

“There is no loop hole for this we have to just go slowly one step at a time.” Stiles looked at the tiles and decided that it should be Danny first then Boyd then Derek fallowed by him.

“Okay I will go first” Danny stepped on to the first platform it shook then it fell luckily he stepped back in time. “Shit they are time drops. We have roughly 4 seconds before they fall.”

“Okay Danny quick steps and get across by then they will have popped back up.”

Danny took a leap and only had a second to change his weight before it dropped; he tiptoed across all 12 platforms and made it to the other side.

“Boyd stay on your toes and keep moving.”

“okay.” Boyd took a deep breath before jumping on he made it to the third platform but the one behind him fell before he could get on to the next on. He fell to the bottom of the pit and landed on the work out mats. It took him a minute but he climbed back on to the starting platform and returned to everyone.

“Sorry guys.” He apologized.

“Boyd go on tip toes.” Stiles ordered

“Um okay.” His heels came about a centimeter off the ground but he was still putting most of his weight on his back side.

“Okay pretend you’re taking of your shoes.”

Boyd used one toe to take off the other

“Freeze. Okay see how your heel is above the back of the shoe you need to jump like that. So fix the other shoe to look like that one and jump across without bending the shoe.”

“It’s worth a shot.” Boyd fixed both shoes so that he was on his toes with them half off. He jumped across but he missed the last one luckily Danny grabbed his arm and pulled him up before he had a chance to fall again.

“Okay stiles your turn please don’t trip over your own feet.” Derek looked once at stiles and just at the platforms “can I just try and throw you across.”

“Jeez a little faith would be nice.”

Stiles took one look at them checked to make sure his shoes were tied and leapt; his small size helped him hop along quickly. After he made it across Derek fallowed with ease.

“That means I’m next.” Stiles groaned

“I wonder what the interns came up with I told them to make something for people with bad balance.” Danny laughed

They approached a rope bridge, not any rope bridge the bottom was a single plank of wood 4 inches across and 2 feet long that connected to the others by a single rope. At shoulder height there were two ropes on either side of the bridge so you could hold on to something.

“Okay stiles I am going to hold you and I need to see if you may be able to walk across yourself.” Derek walked over to the edge and let stiles put one foot on the bridge, it shook slightly then the second he put the other on he over corrected and fell but Derek was holding him so Derek pulled him to the edge.

“There is no way I am making it across.” Stiles groaned

“I think I have an idea.” Danny spoke “stiles have you heard of planking.”

“Yea why?”

“What if you planked across the two ropes and someone pushed you along so you would get across without having to walk.”

“That could work. Who is stronger Boyd or Derek? Because if I am planking that is like a dead weight plus resistance.”

“Boyd is stronger but I have better balance so there is less of a chance of me falling if I push you.”

“Okay so Boyd cross and hold the ropes from the other side, I will stay on this side and hold them meanwhile Derek you will push stiles along.” Danny finished feeling rather proud that he came up with the plan.

Boyd crossed with only a minor slip but he held on and made it across. “I’m holding the ropes he called out.” The bridge was only 30 feet long.  


“Okay stiles come here.” Derek scooped him up bridal style   “relax and I’ll tell you when to tighten and lay flat.” Derek walked onto the bridge and lined up stiles “okay lay flat.”

Stiles stiffed out and ropes hit him at shoulder and calf. He felt Derek push him along the ropes carefully putting one foot down then the next. He could feel himself trembling from the force of being still and so could Derek. Derek picked up the pace when he felt stiles calf shake. The last few feet he all but ran across.

“I’m across” he called out letting Danny know to start walking.

When Danny crossed they bolted to the door on the other side. They entered a lobby of some sort and they were alone.

“We did it we beat the others!!” Danny cheered. They cheered and celebrated minutes later they were joined by the other team.

After they shared their obstacle stories they walked into another room and began the second part. The paintball match.   
“Okay the paint ball match isn’t like others.” Derek explained to stiles “we will be in a white room and we have to paint as much of the room as possible before we are out. Three hits and we are down. Its last until there is only one team left.”

“Okay paint the walls don’t get hit.” Stiles repeated “paint the walls don’t get hit.”

“Game commence in 10.” Jarvis called out

“Game on” Boyd applied war stripes to his face and handed the lipstick around.

“5 seconds” Jarvis said “4 seconds. 3.2 1.”

The doors slid open and Danny Derek and Boyd forward rolled to the sides. In the time it took stiles to realize he already had two shots at his chest. Derek reached up and pulled him down by the hem of his shirt.

“You only have one left. You’re lucky Erica shot you and I managed to get her twice in the thigh. We are even now but pay attention.”

Derek pulled stiles along the maze like walls. “I will keep you alive just shoot the walls and follow me.” Derek stood up and shot twice.

“Damn it” called out Isaac.

“Okay Isaac is down 1 maybe 2. Stiles keep shooting.”

“Got it.”

Stiles kept shooting at the walls. And so did Derek but Derek occasionally popped up and fired in rapid succession.

“Erica is down. 3-4.”

Stiles saw the toe of a foot and shot at it.

“Ethan is down. 2-4”

Stiles celebrated:” Derek I took him down.”

Derek reached up to pull him back down but was shot in the process.

“Shit my bad.”

After they covered the corridor they were about to turn the corner and Derek was shot in the shoulder. They retreated.

“Danny is down. 2-3”

They listen to Jarvis and swore quietly. A few more minutes passed and they found an empty hallway stiles covered the walls while Derek kept guard.

“Boyd is down. 2-2.”

They were about to turn when Erica leapt across the hallway and aimed at Derek. His draw was quicker and he shot at her but she released before the ball hit her so they took each other out.

“Erica is down. Derek is down. 1-1”

Derek and Erica stood up with their gun above them and walked out of the room.

“Okay stiles you can do this Isaac is already down a few and you have a life left. Just cover the wall and shoot everything that moves.” Stiles talked quietly to himself while covering the walls.

He heard a noise and pressed up against the wall. He could see the tip of Isaac’s gun so he quietly lowered himself to his belly. In his mind he was expecting someone a lot higher so by the time he shot stiles would have already been clear.

In slow motion Isaac turned the corner and aimed at stiles, stiles had already been aiming at his knee area and they shot. Both hit their marks. They looked shocked and walked out of the room.

“Jarvis final moments play back” Danny spoke

“Playing final moments.”

They watched the feedback and still it seemed like a draw.

“Jarvis slow motion frame by frame.” Danny stepped closer to the screen

The entire pack huddled around the screen and watched closely they watched as they both shot and watched stiles bullet pull ahead a millisecond faster and spat Isaac just a second before stiles was hit.

 Jarvis spoke “last team standing Team Alpha. Wall coverage 56% red

 

The team cheered in celebration and Derek scooped stiles up and twirled him around. He placed him on the ground with a kiss and high fived Boyd and Danny.

“Alright you know the punishment” Boyd laughed at the other team

“What is the punishment?” Ethan asked

“Der, what is the punishment?” stiles looked equally confused

“Group karaoke in front of everyone at the office.” Derek laughed and led everyone out of the training area.

Everyone left with plans to meet at the office at 5. Derek pulled stiles into his room.

Derek’s room was painted a soft gray with dark red accents. His room kept the entire cool vibe going perfectly.

“Remember what is said earlier?”

“What?”

Derek walked up to stiles and pulled his shirt off then took stiles off.

“About how nice my house was” he stuck his fingers in the waistband of stiles jeans.

“I – I think I remember” stiles licked his lips and placed one hand on Derek’s chest

“And how I had a much better shower than you.” Derek pushed stiles onto his bed; he pulled of stiles jeans and slowly pressed up against him, dragging his body over stiles.

“Derek, can we shower first. I am sweating”

Derek took his nose and traced stiles jaw nudging his face up and leaving a rather large hickey under his ear. “Can I ask you something” Derek pulled up to look at stiles in the eyes.

Stiles just nodded slowly pushing his hips against Derek.

  
“Why did you lie to Danny? I know you and Ethan didn’t split mutually.”

“What was I supposed to say? It was high school that was a long time ago. Was I supposed to say hey yea Danny your boyfriend is an asshole who cheated on me? People grow up and I don’t want Danny to have to worry about that.”

“You truly are amazing” Derek kissed stiles and used his free hand to pull of stiles underwear.

Stiles flipped them over so he was on top. “Thank Isaac for that.” Stiles removed the rest of Derek’s clothes and made a hickey right at the top of his abdomen. He continued to place hickeys every inch of the way down until he was below his belly button. He took Derek’s dick into his hand and slowly stroked it while he left one final hickey and the top of his groin. Stiles slowly works Derek’s dick and went back up to kiss Derek.  Stiles took Derek earlobe and lightly pulled it he whispered “do you have something?”

Derek took stiles neck and flipped them over, with his weight on stiles “I’m clean but if you want I have something.”

Stiles looked up to Derek and pulled him onto him by the neck, after kissing him he flipped over and started to finger himself. Derek reached over for a bottle of lube in his drawer and took stiles hand out.  “Let me” Derek poured some lube on his hand and slowly worked his fingers into stiles. After a while he put in 2 then 3.

“Derek, I want to feel you.” Stiles moaned out raising his hips higher.

Derek slowly pulled his fingers out and placed his tip inside stiles not wanting to go to fast. Stiles moaned and bucked harder. Derek slowly pushed himself in all the way and leaned forward to kiss the back of stiles neck. After a few moments he slowly began to grind in and out. Stiles bucked his hips to Derek’s rhythm.

“Faster” stiles moaned. “I’m going to. I’m going to.” Derek slammed in all the way and he felt stiles release. He slowly pulled out and flipped stiles over. Derek kissed him hard until stiles could move again. A minute later stiles realized that Derek had not climaxed so he flipped Derek onto his back and crawled down. Stiles took Derek’s dick in his hand and slowly pumped. Derek began to grind with the movements then stiles took his dick in his mouth and Derek gasped. He worked his dick sucking and pumping. The he let go of the dick and began using his hand pumping faster and faster.

“Stiles I’m going to” when stiles heard that stopped pumping and took his dick back in his mouth now going all the way to the bottom. Stiles used his free hand and played with Derek’s balls with one final pump and a hard pull Derek came. Stiles swallowed and went back up to Derek placing on final hicky on his collar bone.

They laid there for a while until Derek pulled them into the shower. It was huge and could probably fit more than 2 comfortably.

“Uhh no Derek. No funny business I am way too tired.” Stiles whined when Derek began to massage his neck.

“What I was just lathering you up.” Derek answered innocently he grabbed the loofa and began to was stiles taking extra of the slightly dried cum left on him. After stiles was thoroughly washed stiles took the loofa and returned the favor.

After they came out of the shower they laid in the bed naked for a while. Derek turned on his side and looked at stiles.

“Message from Danny do you accept.”

“Yes”

“Don’t forget karaoke in 20 minutes.”

Derek rolled out of bed and groaned he walked into the closet and saw himself in the mirror. He had about 15 hickeys going from the top of his stomach all the way to the top of his dick.

Stiles came in and smiled proud of his work. “I forgot I did that.”

“I am going to have to work out with a shirt for like a week, these are not even pink they are dark purple.” Derek twisted around to see if there were any more he needed to hide at work.

Derek put on a plain black t shirt with some dark jeans and converse. Stiles rummaged around and tried to find something that didn’t drown him. He settled on a slim fit shirt that fit him loosely and the lone pair of skinny jeans.

“Erica made me get those when she derided we needed a pack costume. We were hipsters.”

They finished getting dressed and left to the office. They arrived and met up with everyone they had just started clearing up the lounge.

“Derek can you hang up the disco ball, stiles can you grab those curtains.” Erica asked

“Sure.” They answered and left to do their jobs.

While Derek was trying to find the hook for the ball on the ceiling he felt fingernail lift his shirt.

“Holy shit what did you guys do!” Erica yelled lifting Derek’s shirt.

Of course everyone looked and saw the trail of hickeys leading all the way past his under wear. Derek placed the ball on the hook and yanked his shirt back down. Stiles tried to hide behind the curtains.

“How far do they go?” Erica asked with a wicked grin

Derek just deadpanned “drop it or you have the interns next week.”

“I was just wondering “she danced off and went to bother someone else.

Erica went over to stiles who was still beet red.

“Stiles you have some cum left on your chin.” Erica pointed to his face

Stiles looked mortified and tried to wipe it off.

“Holy his you guys totally did it. I was just fishing.”

“Derek!” yelled stiles

“Erica! 2 weeks.”

“Fine I’m leaving.” She went to go bother someone else.

After they finished setting up Derek called everyone to the room. He stood in front of everyone and got their attention.

“Today we have a special treat for you all, karaoke. Today it will be Erica,   
Isaac, Allison and fresh meat Ethan. They will be singing let it go. So without further ado I give you Luna, Arrow, Pup and Ethan.”

They stepped on onstage and sang a very off key version of let it go. After they finished they each had to do one song solo. Isaac did the song tomorrow from Annie, Erica did on my own from les miserable, Allison did the jet song from west side story and Ethan did good Moring Baltimore from hairspray.

Derek stepped back on stage “alright as you guys saw we are keeping the hale musical tradition alive, now if I can have Ethan and stiles up on stage.” They both walked up looking rather nervous “we have two presentations today. The new guy Ethan is Danny’s boyfriend and he has earned a spot. I present to you Clone. He has a twin so it works.” Everyone cheered and Danny waved him of stage. “Then we have stiles here whish many on you know, and he has had a nickname for a long time but now we make it official. I present the klutz.” Everyone cheered even louder because of how fitting the name was. “Oh stiles is also my boyfriend” Derek pulled him off stage and everyone went back to work.

“Really klutz. I couldn’t get something awesome like night wing or storm. Even Ethan got Clone which is awesome.” Stiles whined

Derek laughed and kissed stiles “you’re my klutz and it fits.” He kissed stiles forehead and they left to stiles house.

They spent the night there and for the next few days everything went fine. One day stiles decided to have a pack day where everyone came over and had a bunch of food and watched movies. They were halfway done with the second movie and Erica got up to get more snacks. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and Erica yelled, then smoke grenades went off the room went hazy. Derek managed to pull stiles to the bedroom and pull themselves out of the bedroom window they jumped in his car and drove off.  Derek sped off toward the office and pushed the voice button.

_This is alpha I need reinforcements to pack location, damage and threat unknown. Get a medical bus there now._

**Bus and reinforcements on the way, do you have the package**

_Affirmative eta to home base 7 minutes_

“Derek we are being followed.”

From the rear view they saw two black tinted SUV's following them quickly

_Home base I’m being followed run plates on 262 JJK and 109 FSR_

**Running plates to you need assistance**

_I can lose them. Clear secondary route._

Derek pushed another button on the car and harnesses came out. “Hold on” Derek yelled before flooring the gas pedal and taking a sharp turn.

“Where are we going” stiles yelled

“Back to home base but we are taking a back road made specifically to lose cars.”

“Home base get ready to pick up cars on secondary route. Possibly armed.” Derek ordered taking another series of turns; he got onto an empty straight road. Then he really hit the gas.

“I take back everything; I love your altered car.” Stiles mumbled.

Derek pushed a button and a lot of tacks fell from the back of his car.

**Plates came up owner is a known mafia boss**

**“** One car down move in.”

Derek swerved and saw that he was only being followed by one more car. “Stiles I really need you to hold on something.”

“Home base drop the floor on my count.”

**Wall ready on your mark.**

“Drop in 3, 2, DROP NOW” Derek hit the brakes and turned hard. A foot in front of them the road plummeted into a sharp cliff. The other car only managed to swerve but not break.

“Second car in pit. Move in. on my way to base.”

Derek pulled it into reverse and pulled off the side and drove normally on the way to the base. He pulled up into the garage and parked.

“Stay in the car.” Derek walked around to stiles side and opened the door for him. He pressed a button and all the exits were covered by iron gates. He ran in a crouched position all the way to the stairs that led up. He went up a few steps then pulled up on a certain step to find a door. They ran through the door and opened up the offices at home base. They slowed to a walk and continued to Derek’s office.

_Pack report_

 Boyd’s voice was heard **brawling, shadows activated** there was a lot of background noise and grunts.

The Erica was heard **reinforcements in play. Moon has set. Arrow is sheathed.** Her voice was ragged.

“Derek what does that mean.”

“It means the apprentices that tagged the pack joined the brawl. And that the backup has arrived.” Derek stopped there.

“And the rest.”

“It means Erica is stable in the hospital…”

“What about Allison” stiles was now close to tears.

“I don’t know it means she was badly hurt, possibly down.”

“Derek lets go to the hospital.” Stiles was now crying

“We can’t.”

Stiles whipped out his phone and called Scott. Scott was working but if stiles was calling now he knew it was important and he always answered.

“Dude what’s up?”

“Scott.” Stiles inhaled struggling to breath

“Stiles what’s wrong.”

“Movies…”ragged breathing “flash grenades”… “Glass, explosion.” He struggled to continue “Allison...allison hospital.” He was hyper venting “go, I can’t go.”

Scott could be heard already calling out that there was an emergency and he had to go, he stayed on the phone and his motorcycle was heard. “I will call you as soon as I get their stiles breath.” He hung up but you still heard the motorcycle speed up.

Stiles was crying so he turned into Derek and cried into his shirt. After who knows how long stiles phone rang it was Scott.

“Scott what’s going on?”

Now it was Scott that was crying “stiles she is unconscious, there was a bomb and she knocked out they took all the glass out but she is still out.”

“Scott that is good she will be fine.”

“Stiles. She is pregnant…”

“What how.”

“They had to an ultrasound to get all the glass out since it hit her abdomen. And they say it is… is barley weeks old. I don’t know what to do. He is in danger the baby is in danger.” When he said that he completely broke down. He couldn’t bring himself to turn off the phone.

“Scott what does your mom think.”

“She is helping get a large piece of glass out pf Erica’s leg.”

“Scott I am on my way.” he hung up and looked at Derek. “Look my best friend needs me you can either stay and let me or come with me but either way I am going.”

“We will take Danny’s car they don’t know it.”

They drove off to the hospital and made it in minutes. Stiles ran through the office and found Scott he was sitting in a chair clutching his knees. “SCOTT” he yelled out.

Scott looked up to see stiles and barley managed to stay on his feet, stiles ran to him and hugged him. If he hadn’t fallen apart before he was in utter shambles now. The presence of his brother was enough to let him go. They stayed like that for a while; Derek came in some time after. Then Mellissa voice was heard.

“Scott what are you- Scott what’s wrong?”

Scott looked up to see his mom and all but tackled her, he was inches taller but he engulfed the woman. He cried and cried until he calmed down enough to form words. “Mom. Mom” he repeated. “It’s Allison, she isn’t waking up.” When he said Allison the tears began again.

 **“** She is tough she will make it through this honey, it’s not her first rodeo.”

“Mom she’s pregnant.” When he said it to his mom he lost it again and this time Melissa joined in the waterworks. After they both calmed down they sat in chairs. “Mom can I see her.”

“Follow me.” She took Scott stiles and Derek to the ICU wing and flashed her id so the room would unlock.

They walked in and there was Allison she was hooked up to machines on showed her steady heartbeat the other showed a slower gentler heartbeat, the babies. Stiles and Derek sat in the chairs meanwhile Mellissa went to go get her charts. Scott walked up to the bed and grabbed her hand. When they touched the machine beeped and showed that her heart rate increased for a second. Scott took this as a good sign and continued to rub her hands.

“Hey Allison, you really should wake up.” Scott began to cry softly again “there is a lot of stuff you need to see” he took his fingers and traced her face, her eyes moved behind the lids. “Allison I really need you right now, and I’m not the only one.” He took his hand and placed it lightly on her stomach. “Allison please wake up.” He leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyelids began to twitch and stiles went to go get a doctor.

Slowly Allison eyes opened and she met Scott’s wet eyes. When Scott and her eyes locked he began to cry and he threw himself on her side careful not to put any weight on her. The doctor came in and made Scott go stand in back with stiles and Derek.

The doctor checked her stats and turned to face them “who would like to tell her, she is stable now. I can tell her if it an issue.”

“I will tell her.” Scott stood up and walked to the bed side again. The doctor took his cue to leave.

“Tell me what?” Alison asked

“Allison the reason the blow the blow knocked you out and not everyone is because you’re, you’re pregnant. Its barley weeks along they wouldn’t have known if it hadn’t been for the glass. But the baby is safe the glass didn’t hit it.”

Allison looked at Scott in shock then she laid her hand on her belly.   
  
“Look I know I shouldn’t be telling you this now but if you don’t want it so you can do your career and stuff, I want him or her. I know this is ultimately your decision but I want you to know that I am here and that I will be here.”

Allison reached her hand up to cup Scotts face; she was still too weak to pull herself up. “I guess this is one way to get a vacation.” She smiled and showed her amazing dimples. “Scott can you get me some water.”

“I’ll be right back.”

“Derek pack report.” Allison looked at Derek

“Not now Allison wait until you are more awake and stable.”

“Derek pack report.” She repeated

“Boyd is fine surface wound only. Erica is in surgery removing a piece of glass from her thigh. The pup went back with the shadows and reinforcements at stiles’ minor concussion. Threat is neutralized.”

Allison smiled “threat neutralized” then she closed her eyes and hummed a little.

This time stiles spoke “there are two guys in here trying to get barbed arrows out of their legs and hands.”

Allison smiled contently and tried to open her eyes “so tired” she mumbled

“Sleep you’re off duty argent.”

“Roger alpha” she turned slightly and drifted off.

Scott returned with the glass of water and smiled at Allison’s lightly snoring face. He walked over to where stiles was siting and joined them in the chairs.

“stiles what am I supposed to do I’m only 20 I haven’t graduated from vet school yet” and I am having a baby.”

“Scott look the baby is weeks along meaning you have 9 months you graduate in 4. You will have a stable job with Deaton. Plus I work from home so if you ever need someone I will be there.” Stiles finished by wrapping his arm around Scott. “You can do this.”

_Alpha where are you._

  **ICU room 117**

A few minutes later Erica wobbled in dragging behind her cast. “Fuckers but a cast on me because I wouldn’t stop moving.”

“Erica what happened.”

“After the smoke bombs I heard about 15 people jumped in to the window, they thought I would be out cold from the blast but I just stayed down and slashed their thighs as they came in that helped Boyd and Isaac a lot. Allison was out cold and Isaac used her arrows to stab the ones that tried to follow you guys. The smoke made us wheezy so I called in the shadows and they helped get the ones that managed to get out. By then the reinforcements you called arrived and the shadows got us out. Isaac said he should be here soon with Boyd. One of you get up cause if you can’t tell I am in a cast.”

Stiles jumped up and gave Erica his seat.

“Why is Allison in here? Didn’t she just get knocked out from the blast?” Erica looked at everyone for answers.

And everyone looked at Scott. “She is pregnant and they want to make sure he is safe.”

“Shit.” Erica exhaled. Boyd came in and scooped Erica into his lap so he could sit down. Then Isaac came in and went to go sit by Allison. He began to talk to Allison quietly.

“Hey Allison, remember how we used to play and you always wanted to be a mom, and we played house and all I could be was dad or baby no other options. Well looks like you’re trading a rolled up towel for a real baby. You will be a great mom.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. Isaac turned and saw Scott looking slightly angry so he began to talk to him. “Me and Allison grew up together, she was my mom all my life my dad was an abusive prick and she was always the one to patch me up, plus she scarred all the kids that picked on me. She is like my big sister. Or what I think one would be like.”

Scott visually eased up and nodded toward Isaac. They all stayed in the small room until some nurse came in and told them to leave, and then she saw Erica’s bracelet and cast and ordered her to get into her room.

Erica pulled a gun out of her waistband and pointed in at the nurse “we stay.” The nurse just ran out.

“Boss what are we doing about stiles, they know where he lives now and his house is an obvious option.”

“He can stay with me if the sheriff agrees. He doesn’t know we are together so...”

Stiles smiled at the idea of staying at Derek’s. Eventually another doctor came in and told them to leave because it was late. Erica again pulled the gun out.

“What the pain killers are wearing off and I am tired.”

“Alright pack time to sleep.”

They shuffled around and tried to get comfortable. From the noise Allison woke up.

“Hey guys what time is it?”

“It’s almost 11.” Scott answered walking over to her and giving her the glass of water.

“Thanks.”

Allison scooted over and raised her arms to Scott, prompting him to help her sit up. Scott slid in next to her so she could lean on him. Isaac looked like he was about to cry.

“Come here pup.”  Allison smiled and opened her arms for Isaac. He ran over and hugged her.

“Alli, you, you,”

“I will be fine. Look at the Brightside you won’t be the only pup around.”

Isaac laughed and looked at Allison “you know Chris is going to kill Scott right.”

“Who is Chris?” Scott asked

“My dad.” Allison smiled and kissed Scotts cheek. “Don’t worry he can’t kill you. He already has two strikes.”

Scott turned pale.

“Just kidding.” She turned to Isaac “thanks pup.”

“For what?”

 

“I didn’t go right away I saw you cover me.”

“Think of it as repayment for the last 15 years that you’ve kept me alive.”

“No I owe you more than you know, because of you my little bean is safe.”

“Is that a Mexican joke?” Scott asked and the entire pack laughed

“I will always protect he bean.” Isaac asked hesitantly putting his hand near Allison’s tummy; she placed her hand on his and pressed down.

“Alright it is time to sleep. Pup you look awful.” Allison smiled and laid back down. Scott moved to get out of bed. “stay.” she reached into Scotts shirt and layed her hand on his chest. Scott smiled and shuffled closer.

“Really Allison your making me watch my sister feel up her boyfriend.”

“Shut it pup I’m sleeping.” And just to make his squirm she squeezed Scotts butt.

“Fine I’m going.” He turned and got comfortable in the corner, Derek say on the floor against the wall with stiles curled into him. Erica got comfortable in Boyd’s arms and they fell asleep in the chairs.

The next morning the door was slammed open and the pack jumped up weapons ready, when they saw who it was Allison covered Scott with her body.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER AND WHO THE FUCK IS SCOTT!”

“Dad calm down.” By now the pack lowered their weapons and stood around Scott and Allison “dad I’m fine. Pup did you have to tell him everything.”

“Sorry but your dad scares me.”

“Dad, calm down I’m fine.”

“You are not fine how are you pregnant with a boy I don’t even know.” Chris yelled

“Should I leave?” Scott asked

“Yes.” Spat Chris

“No” Allison held his hand

 

“Scott front and center.” Yelled Chris

Melissa walked in from all the yelling and confronted Chris. “Scott stay where you are.” She marched up to Chris “now I gather that you are the father but that is my son and you will not yell at him in my hospital.”

“bu-“

“No. this is my hospital and you want to stay I suggest you lower your voice because your daughter needs to be calm unless you want to endanger the baby’s life. So you choose you can yell all you want in the parking lot or we can talk now.” Melissa finished crossing her arms and staring at Chris.

“Fine. I’m sorry.”

“Shit mom when did you become such a badass.”

“Scott come here.” She called him

They sat and talked while the pack watched. Chris seemed calmer when he learned Scott had a steady job and was going to stick around. Him and mama McCall got along fairly well.

Derek took stiles to the sheriff’s office so they could fill him in on what had happened.

 

“Sheriff” Derek finished “I know this is strange and you might not agree but things are going to get worse they know that there are only days until the trial. I think the safest place for stiles is at my house. Look I would have round the clock watch with way since Erica and Allison are down. And Erica won’t stay in a hospital because she is above that so Boyd would take care of her. And Isaac is not leaving Allison’s side because of her state.”

“What state is that?”

“Oh pops I forgot to tell you Scott is going to be a dad.”

“I don’t trust anyone but me and Danny with level of security so the safest place would be our shared estate.”

“Okay but I still don’t think I need witness protection.”

“Sheriff they know stiles is untouchable you are the closest thing to him, we need you safe as well just until the trial.”

“But I didn’t witness anything” john yelled

“Dad they want me not to testify, one way to have that is to take you and threaten to kill you if I do. Please dad it is only a week.”

“Fine but I am not leaving until I see how secure your house is.”

“deal.” Derek shook hands with the sheriff

“Deputy I’m going on break.” He called out grabbing his coat.

Derek drove them in Danny’s car, not holding stiles hand. Derek pulled up to the gate and input the key.

“If I had put in the wrong code the car would be placed inside a cage and if had forced the gate it would have shocked me into paralysis.”

“okay.” John nodded not sounding too impressed

They continued and reached the fork.

“We have an emergency shoot that can take us from house to house in seconds.”

They continued reached Derek’s front door.

“Derek hale, Stiles and guest.” Derek spoke into the key pad.

“Voice confirmation Derek hale, password please

“Alpha beta omega.”

“Stiles voice confirmation.”

“Betty the jeep.”

“Voices confirmed.”

Derek showed the sheriff around and he skipped his room and walked to another. It was a double room with two separate beds. The room had not windows.

“This is the safe room, if I flip a switch the door seals and the outside blends in with the wall so they don’t even know it’s here. I have supplies in here to last a month, the walls are triple reinforced, the air shafts are completely hidden and the floor is built to muffle sound. It is my panic room.”

“Okay he can stay where will I be taken?”

“I have arranged my second team to hide you in Calabaza California pretending to be a pro golfer.”

“Humph. Fine.”

Derek and stiles dropped the sheriff back of at the office and returned but turned into Danny’s lane.

“I’m switching cars.”

Derek got a different car out of the garage a black jeep with tinted windows and heavy tires.

“This is a real jeep.” Derek laughed and took stiles to his house.

“I’m not really staying in the safe room right?”

“No but I had to tell your dad that, you could be thirty and he wouldn’t want you sleeping with me.”

“It’s not my fault, after I finish this book I should have enough saved to move out into my uncle’s apartment and be okay.”

“Ha 20 year old living with his parents.”

“You’re fucking someone who still lives with his parent.”

“Me and Danny moved out at 18. Bought a house at 20 and we split this estate at 24.”

“Show off.” Stiles laughed and pulled Derek into his room. “I’m tired.” He pulled Derek to bed and of course they couldn’t just sleep together.

 

“Post sex cuddles are the best.” Stiles smiled up at Derek.

 

ONE WEEK LATER

“Stiles wake up, stiles your elbow is in my kidney.”

“I’m up I’m up” stiles groaned and curled up into the fetal position “I don’t want to get up.”

“Babe you have to today is the trial.”

“Shit I had forgotten about that.” Stiles moaned rolling out of bed and into the shower. Derek joined him because Derek can’t shower separately what if something happened to him while he was in there. They came out and got dressed in slightly fancy clothes.

“Okay the pack is here minus Allison and they are each taking a separate car, I won’t be driving you they would expect that so Danny is taking you.”

“Okay.”

They walked into the garage and everyone got into different cars, stiles went with Danny they were fourth in the lineup.

They made it to the trial with no mistakes, the lawyers did their part and with all the attacks on stiles it backed up his statements. The four bosses were put away for life and a lot of their henchmen went with them, they guy they captured the first time had talked a lot.

The pack went to celebrate at buffalo wild wings they had forgotten that the sheriff had tagged along so when stiles and Derek kissed he cleared his trout.

“I have had my suspicions but since when have you been together?”

“Officially not too long, just a few weeks.” Stiles laughed nervously.

“At least you can keep him safe.”

4 MOTHES LATER

Stiles was on their bed, he moved in weeks ago, staring at the thing in his hands. How would he tell Derek, how would he show him. He had hours to kill Derek was working out with the pack. He played with the necklace he had on. His fingers traced the silver dog tag. And it hit him that is what he would do. He peeled of the necklace and placed it around the thing he was holding and ran to get a piece of paper. On the paper he scribbled _I’m safe at the place where Chocolate Mountain met sweet tooth._ Knowing he had minutes at the most he brought the parcel to the front door and left it on the table next to the door. He turned on the fastest car Derek owned and got it ready to speed away. He tucked the paper under the necklace and flipped the switch a tiny light shined red and he sped off to the frozen yogurt shop. He knew he shouldn’t have sped but Derek drove live crazy. He made his cup full of chocolate and got another just the way Derek liked it then he sat outside the shop and waited.

Derek was just about to go into the sauna after a long work out but then his dog tag sounded and flashed red. He dropped everything and ran to his car. Not putting on a seat belt not getting anything.

 _Trace location of tag one_ he yelled driving out of the gym

_Dog tag located at Derek hale residence_

Once he knew where to go he floored it even more

Pushing another button on the car he yelled _Jarvis code red open gates_

_Gates open_

He pressed on driving straight thru the gates and drifting into his street. He slammed on the breaks and almost kicked the door down then he heard it. The beeping was right beside him. He say the tag and turned it off he picked up the object and opened it. It was stiles book. He picked the scrap of paper and read. He released all the tension and couldn’t help but smile. He looked at the book it was black and the title was written also in black it was just shiny while the cover its self was matte.

“Hail the Security” it was tilted he opened the front cover and read the prompt

_Dylan Hail is on a mission but what happens when you are trying to hide from those who used to protect you. Hail has been framed and is now on the run the team he used to rely on now seems to have turned against him. His pack, Elsa, Bolt, Alexandra and Ian, can no longer be counted on or can they. Who is a friend and who is a foe? Who framed him? Can he trust anyone? This epic tale shows the struggle of deciding who is actually helping you and who want to help themselves._

Derek smiled knowing exactly who each person really was. He took the book and the scrap of paper and put it in his safe. Then he turned and drove to the frozen yogurt shop and called off the code red.

He drove up to the shop and saw stiles sitting there, he came up behind him and dragged him up by the arm before stiles could do anything he smashed their faces together and stiles loosed up knowing exactly whose lips were on his. He pulled back and began to say something but Derek pulled him back in and tried to say everything without saying anything.

Suddenly Derek’s phone went off it was Allison.

 _“_ Hey Allison what up?”

_Nothing wait is stiles with you_

“Yea he’s here let me put you on speaker”

_It’s about the baby well IM HAVING TWINS one of each_

“Allison congratulations I am so happy for you.” Derek answered

“Allison wow that is amazing good luck I mean two wow.” Stiles replied not knowing what more to say

_Well I have to call everyone now so I’ll talk to you later okay._

This time stiles phone rang it was Scott

_Dude has Allison told you_

“We literally just hung up dude congratulations two kids. At least you have one to beat all the other guys off of her.”

  
_shit I’m having a girl, what do I do when she gets a boyfriend, what do I do when she wants to get married, I can’t have the sex talk with my little girl. What is she gets her period and asks me about it._

“Scott calm down you have plenty of time. Scott you will be a great dad.”

_Okay I’m calling my mom either way talk to you later bro_

After they finished their frozen yogurt they hung out at the park together and went back home. They laid in bed for a while and stiles noticed how much Derek was smiling.

“What are you thinking about der?”

“I’m going to be an uncle.”

“You know you’re not related”

“Those kids are calling me Uncle Derek.”

“Sure thing babe.” Stiles kissed Derek’s shoulder

“It would be nice.”

“What would?”

“To have a kid.” Derek finished looking at stiles

“You think so.”

“Well I know you would be a great dad.”

Stiles pulled up and kissed Derek “you wouldn’t be so bad yourself.” And that’s how they fell asleep thinking about their future as parents.

 

 

 

 


End file.
